Naïve
by miff-sama
Summary: Summary: Kau terlalu naif. Dunia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, ini bukanlah negeri dongeng dimana semuanya berakhir bahagia. Ini adalah dunia, dunia yang dingin dan kejam kau seharusnya sadar akan hal itu bukan?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kau terlalu naif. Dunia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, ini bukanlah negeri dongeng dimana semuanya berakhir bahagia. Ini adalah dunia, dunia yang dingin dan kejam kau seharusnya sadar akan hal itu bukan?

**Naïve**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo  
**

**By: miff-sama**

**Rated: T  
**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/comfort  
**

**Warning: Typo, Alur tidak jelas, Bertele-tele, Ngebosenin, OOC**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Chapter 1: Boring

Orihime inoue menatap langit hitam Las Noches yang dihiasi oleh bulan sabit berwarna putih.

1 bulan telah berlalu sejak Ulquiorra membawanya (memaksanya) ke Las Noches atas perintah dari penguasa Hueco Mundo, Sousuke Aizen.

Meskipun Aizen memperlakukannya bak putri raja tetapi tetap saja ia ingin kembali ke kota Karakura dimana semua teman-temannya berada.

Baginya mereka lebih dari sekedar teman, baginya mereka merupakan keluarganya setelah kakaknya, Sora meninggal dunia.

"Kurosaki-kun" Orihime bergumam sambil menatap bulan sabit yang menggantung di langit Las Noches.

Tok, tok

"Aku masuk, Onna" pintu besi itu terbuka menampakkan sosok Espada no 4 bersama dengan seorang Arrancar pelayan yang membawa nampan.

"Waktunya makan malam, Onna" Orihime hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Espada itu.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, Espada no 4 dengan kulit putih pucat, bermata emerald dan berambut hitam itulah yang membawanya ke Las Noches tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun.

Orihime makan dengan tenang di sofanya yang berwarna putih. Ulquiorra menatap Orihime yang sedang menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan tenang.

Espada yang satu ini memang tidak pandai berekspresi, ia selalu memasang poker face andalannya sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu bagaimana perasaannya.

"Aku sudah selesai" Orihime meletakkan sendok yang tadi digunakannya di atas piring yang sudah kosong dan meletakkannya di meja.

Arrancar pelayan itu segera membereskan piring Orihime lalu mengundur diri.

Ulquiorra berjalan mendekati Orihime "Aizen-sama berkata besok kau akan ikut dalam rapat Espada."

Orihime terkejut 'apa yang Aizen-sama inginkan' batinnya, namun ia tetap dia dan hanya mengangguk mendengar informasi itu.

Ulquiorra berjalan menuju pintu "Tidurlah, Onna besok aku akan kembali dengan sarapan pagimu" lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Orihime.

Esok Paginya

Orihime terbangun merasakan cahaya matahari menyengat matanya. Seharusnya di Hueco Mundo tidak ada matahari yang ada hanyalah langit hitam dengan bulat sabit namun Aizen dengan kekuatannya menciptakan langit biru di bawah langit hitam Hueco Mundo.

Tok, tok

Pintu besi itu berayun terbuka dan Ulquiorra muncul dengan sarapan sang putri Las Noches di tangannya.

"Sarapan,Onna" Orihime hanya menghela nafas. Inilah pekerjaannya setiap hari, Ulquiorra akan datang ke kamarnya 3 kali sehari untuk mengantarkan makanan setelah ia pergi Orihime akan memandangi langit hingga ia bosan dan memilih tidur.

Aizen tidak mengizinkannya untuk keluar kamar dan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Las Noches. Alasannya tentu saja karena pertama Orihime adalah seorang manusia yang tidak akan tahan dengan reiatsu-reiatsu para Arrancar, dan Numerus yang terasa menyesakkan.

Kedua reiatsu Orihime terasa hangat dan nyaman tentu saja itu akan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi para Arrancar, dan Numerus yang memang memakan jiwa manusia.

'Apakah ini akan berlangsung selamanya?' Orihime membatin lalu memulai acara sarapan paginya tentunya dengan diawasi oleh sang Espada no 4.

Namun ia tidak tahu takdir baru saja mempermainkannya dimulai dengan perasaan aneh ketika ia menatap emerald itu.  
**  
**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**Naïve**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo  
**

**By: miff-sama**

**Rated: T  
**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/comfort  
**

**Warning: Typo, Alur tidak jelas, Bertele-tele, Ngebosenin, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Chapter 2: Meeting

Orihime termenung di dalam kamarnya yang besar itu. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang dan itu artinya Ulquiorra pasti akan mengantarkan makanan untuknya dan ia pasti bertemu Ulquiorra. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup dan jantungnya juga sering berdebar-debar tidak jelas ketika berada di dekat Ulquiorra. Belum lagi wajahnya sering terasa panas ketika bertatap muka dengan Ulquiorra.

Orihime menghela nafas, ia merasa pusing memikirkan semua keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya. 'Ada apa dengan diriku?' batinnya.

**Tok, tok**

Orihime menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Ulquiorra sudah berdiri di sana menatapnya. "Rapat akan segera dimulai Onna." ucapnya sambil melangkah keluar.

Orihime tersentak lalu buru-buru mengikuti espada berkulit pucat itu. Sepanjang jalan hanya keheningan yang melanda kedua sosok itu. Orihime setengah berlari untuk mengikuti langkah-langkah panjang Ulquiorra. Orihime sudah pernah meminta Ulquiorra untuk memelankan langkahnya namun hasilnya ia tidak ditanggapi oleh Uquiorra.

Ulquiorra berhenti di hadapan pintu putih besar. Dengan tenang ia mengetuk pintu dihadapannya.

"Masuk" sebuah suara menyahut dari dalam.  
Ulquiorra segera membuka pintu dihadapannya lalu berjalan masuk ke ruangan yang sudah diisi oleh 9 orang espada dan 3 orang shinigami. Ulquiorra membungkuk hormat ke arah seorang pria berambut coklat yang duduk di singgasananya.

"Ah, Ulquiorra, apa kau membawanya?"

"Tentu, Aizen-sama"

Ulquiorra lalu menyingkir mempersilakan Orihime untuk berjalan ke hadapan Aizen. Sedangkan ia menuju kursinya yang terletak di hadapan seorang Espada berambut biru, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

Orihime melangkah dengan ragu ke hadapan Aizen. Melihat Orihime yang sudah berada di hadapannya, Aizen berdiri lalu tersenyum ke arah Orihime. Senyum yang membuat Orihime merona.

"Nah mari kita mulai rapatnya para Espada-ku."

Orihime duduk dengan tegang di samping Aizen. Hari ini Aizen membahas topik yang sangat ingin di hindarinya, teman-temannya di Karakura.

Grimmjow dan para Fraccionnya baru saja kembali dari dunia manusia dan mereka membawa kabar bahwa para shinigami mulai memperketat penjagaan pada kota Karakura.

Aizen hanya tersenyum seolah sudah memprediksikan hal tersebut namun ia tiba-tiba berdeham membuat para Espada memusatkan perhatian padanya.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu Espada-ku tersayang, kita kedatangan tamu disini"

Ia menoleh ke arah Orihime lalu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Orihime menyambut tangan itu dan kini ia sudah berdiri di samping Aizen dan di hadapan para Espada yang menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Orihime Inoue, mulai sekarang merupakan sekutu kita"

Semua peserta rapat terdiam, suasana menjadi senyap, para Espada hanya diam menanti kelanjutan kalimat dari sang 'Tuan'

"Dan mulai sekarang tugas kalian adalah melindunginya, terutama kau Ulquiorra"

"Hai, Aizen-sama"

Terdengar suara para Espada yang bergema ketika menjawab perintah 'Tuan' mereka.

Aizen tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari para Espadanya.

"Rapat selesai, kalian boleh kembali"

Satu-persatu Espada mulai meninggalkan ruang rapat ada yang menuju kamar mereka, ada pula yang memilih untuk berlatih.

"Antarkan kembali Orihime ke kamarnya"

Ulquiorra membungkuk lalu segera memandu Orihime kembali ke kamarnya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kamarnya Orihime memikirkan rapat yang baru saja usai itu.

"Apakah Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Sado-san dan Kuchiki-san baik-baik saja?"

Dari berita yang di dengarnya tadi Ichigo terluka lumayan parah akibat bertarung dengan Grimmjow.

"Kita sudah sampai, Onna"

Orihime tersentak ketika suara dingin itu menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Buru-buru ia masuk ke kamarnya dan duduk di sofa putih besarnya.

Ulquiorra diam menatap pintu besar dihadapannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak lalu segera berlalu dari kamar Orihime.

Entah kenapa ia merasakan perasaan tidak mengenakkan di sekitar lubang hollownya saat melihat wajah murung Orihime ketika Grimmjow memberitahukan laporannya mengenai teman-temannya di dunia manusia.

Bukankah seharusnya hollow tidak memiliki perasaan seperti yang dimiliki oleh manusia? Jiwa mereka sudah mati dan mereka hanyalah kumpulan kehampaan, kemarahan, dan kebencian. Benarkah itu?

TBC


End file.
